Conventional cellular base stations (BTSs) normally operate in licensed frequencies with one air-interface standard. Multiple air-interfaces can be operated in different carrier frequencies from the same or different cell sites. User Equipments (UEs) can normally handoff from one BTS to another BTS, which uses the same or different air-interfaces.
A remote station operates in either licensed frequencies or, if so desired, in unlicensed frequencies. An example of a remote station is a Femtocell, which typically operates in a licensed frequency band. A Femtocell is a smaller cellular base station or access point that operates in either licensed frequencies or, if so desired, in unlicensed frequencies. It is typically designed for use in residential or business environments. Remote stations use the available broadband access, such as DSL, cable, T1/E1, or fixed wireless broadband to access the networks. Furthermore, many remote stations, such as Femtocells, tunnel the user and control data through the broadband and connect to the cellular core network backhauls.
The Femtocell incorporates the functionality of a typical base station with a simpler, self contained deployment. For example, a typical UMTS Femtocell includes a Node B and RNC with Ethernet for backhaul. Although much attention is focused on UMTS, the concept is applicable to all standards, including GSM, EDGE, GPRS, LTE, CDMA, CDMA2000, TD-CDMA and WiMAX solutions. A Femtocell system can also include a router that also includes other Ethernet based items and a Wi-Fi connection.
A Set Top Box (STB) or set top unit (STU) is a device connecting the television to an external source of signal. Furthermore, the STB/STU converts the signal to be displayed on the television screen. Typically, STBs were used by the cable providers to decode the television signals that the cable providers transmitted. More recently, local telephone companies have started to provide television service using a STB via telephone lines or fiber. The Telecommunication Act of 1996 allowed non-cable companies to provide equipment to access the cable network. An example of this is the CableCARD. Though the deadline has been moved twice, as of Jul. 1, 2007, users of cable can now purchase the STB/STU separately from the cable service. Therefore, innovation in this area will occur outside the cable providers as well as with the cable providers.